Metal Gear Solid: The Rebellion
by Disturbed-Kodiak
Summary: Steven and Amanda Kazama, realise they soon wern't ment to live a normal live but a whole new one.


Steve grunted as his eyes started to fade to a blood red, he kept grunting then soon growled, Miharu looked to Steve and moved by her mother more.  
  
Miharu:Mommy?  
  
Amanda looked to Steve and feared slightly.  
  
Steve:I..I have no idea what's going on! I mean!..Look at me! Why!? And then dreams coming true! What Are We!?  
  
Amanda and Miharu jumped with fear as Steve raised his voice.  
  
Amanda: Steve calm down..  
  
Miharu looked to Steve and shacked slightly as Steve kept grunting feeling unstable, he looked to Amanda and then Miharu and shook his head still growling, he stood up and headed out of the door.  
  
Miharu:Daddy!  
  
Steve grunted as he walked down the stair case as his eyes faded totally to blood red, Emma walked to Steve and looked up to him.  
  
Emma: Steve what--  
  
Steve threw Emma into a table and kept walking Sukoshi got in front of Steve and tried to stop him as he threw a right punch into her stomach sending her right out of the window.  
  
Steve: All is lost..There is no winnign this!. I'm distant to die! As well as Amanda! There's No Running Any More! Where All Going To Die!  
  
Steve smirked evilly as his B.O.W self took over completely, walking back out of the street as he looked around the Marines that just left turned around but soon was too late as Steve sank his teeth into one and then blades into the others, Soon Snake and Yoko arrived in horror to find this.  
  
Snake: Watch your self Yoko..  
  
Snake grunted and took aim firing the sterilizers into Steve but had no effect, Snake kept firing as Steve rammed the side of the hummer they where in and caught Yoko.  
  
Steve: My second child..No special abilities..The normal one..She must survive no matter what..Since she can bring new live here, this reckless planet they call Earth, home..  
  
Steve placed Yoko down as her eyes started to water on the words her Father just spoke, she shook her head.  
  
Yoko:No..no that's not my Father..no way..  
  
Snake: Your Father went insane Yoko..Come on..  
  
Snake helped her up and watched Steve rampage threw the Military Base, Finding 4 tanks aimed to Steve he placed his hands onto his head and shouted with pain and anger turning into his second form, much larger, The tanks fired as Steve ran right into the fire and there was no scratch, ramming the tanks they soone exploded as the survivors inside tried to make a safe run for it, Soon Steve looked back to the others in the chaos of fire he was standing in, blood every where, this was just like the dream he had before he turned into this B.O.W, the choppers above him watched down as Steve picked up a rocket launcher fallen from one of the dead Marines and launched two rockets into each chopper sending the choppers crashing down.  
  
Steve: No Escape..We Die, I Die, And She Dies! Why Can't Anyone See That!?..no origin on us both..we are hidden a splinter cells...no one knows us but we are still in the open!  
  
He fired another rocket as it hit the pavement road, Snake pushed Marines out of the way and walked back to Yoko looking to Steve.  
  
Steve: Puppets! We are Mercenaries! Hired Hands! But yet she shows Emotion! Breed..and love...there is no live for us both!..just endless fighting to the death..I give up..There is no more hope...not for me..  
  
Sukoshi slowly stood up and brushed herself off, heading back inside, she helped Emma to her feet.  
  
Sukoshi: Emma, are you all right?! Emma: Yes, I'm fine....What are we going to do about Steve? No one's strong enough to stop him!  
  
Upstairs, Amanda set Miharu aside, then ran from the room, calling out Steve's name as she headed down the stairs, loosing her footing and falling to the floor way below. Hearing a loud thud, Sukoshi turned and screamed as she spotted Amanda lying unconscious at the bottom of the staircase. Sukoshi quickly ran to her side, holding her up slightly.  
  
Sukoshi: Amanda!  
  
Sukoshi shook her head and looked to Emma.  
  
Sukoshi: Emma, get a Medic,quick!  
  
Emma nodded and ran outside, running right into Hal.  
  
Hal: Hey,what's the rush? Emma: Amanda's fell.....she's hurt! Hey! You're pretty much a Medic, Hal! Come on!  
  
Emma grabbed Hal's hand and pulled him inside. Hal nodded, seeing Sukoshi and Miharu sitting on the floor with Amanda in Sukoshi's arms. Hal quickly ran outside,dodging gunfire as he made his way to a nearby Medical station.Running inside,he signaled to the Medics as they hurried to the ambulance and made their way to the Mansion.Once there,they ran inside and put Amanda on a stretcher as everyone went outside and climbed into the ambulance,immediately heading to the hospital.A few hours later,Amanda opened her eyes,seeing it was morning,and looked around the room,finding that she was in the hospital.  
  
Sukoshi: You're finally awake..  
  
Amanda sighed,looking over to Sukoshi,who was sitting in a chair beside her medical bed.Sukoshi kept looking down at Amanda as she cried slightly.  
  
Sukoshi: Amanda,sweety......The doctor says you lost the baby...  
  
Amanda lowered her head,then looked up to the ceiling as tears streaked down her face.  
  
Amanda: I guess.....it's not too bad.....right? ......I.....I still have 3 others......if...they're still....alive..... Sukoshi: They're fine.Everyone's out in the Waiting Room.....except Steve.....  
  
Amanda nodded as she carefully slid out of bed and got dressed,puting on a short-sleeved,light-red dress with red slip-on shoes.She sighed as Sukoshi opened the door and headed down the hall and into the Waiting Room with her.Miharu,who was sitting with Snake and Yoko,looked up and jumped out of her seat and ran to Amanda. Amanda smiled softly as she got down to her knees and hugged Miharu gently.  
  
Miharu: No baby sister now.....right Mommy? Amanda: I'm so sorry,Sweety.....  
  
Amanda cried slightly as she brushed Miharu's hair back behind her ears.Yoko,Emma,and Shen stood up and ran to Amanda,hugging her gently.  
  
Snake: Sorry to hear that..  
  
Snake sighed some as Yoko nodded with tears running down her own cheek.  
  
Yoko:It's alright Mother!, you can have another one..If..if Dad comes back..  
  
Snake looked out of the window to some wreckage from last time as the whole military base looked like hell the only things standing were the mansions and the HQ everything else needed repairing, many Marines where in the hospital being patched up.  
  
Amanda:Where is Steve?  
  
Snake: Hell if I know..he left like that before we could see..my guess is as good as yours..  
  
Snake looked back to them all as Amanda nodded and sighed crying even more.  
  
Snake:Sorry to say..best thing is to leave him..he lost it..lost it all..  
  
Snake shook his head as did Hal who had reports in his hands about Steve's vital status as he placed it into a small bag, Miharu cried upon her mother as Sukoshi sighed some, Shen walked outside and took a breather then looked to Snake.  
  
Shen:I'll be back, hey  
  
Snake:Alright Shen..  
  
Shen then started to head to the parking lot and took one of the remaning Humvee's Snake grunted and sprinted right outside.  
  
Snake:That Stays Here!  
  
Snake kept running into a full sprint his brown hair moving side to side, Shen smirked then drove ahead but Snake leaped into the back but soon the two where gone from the hospital and on the road to where ever they where heading.  
  
Amanda let go of Miharu and stood up,staring out the glass double doors at the carnage outside.  
  
Amanda: They're not going to find him.....I'm the only one.....only one who can save him......  
  
Amanda walked forward,then looked down at the floor,noticing a puddle of golden liquid.She gasped slightly as Steve's father,Jason,rised through it,this time wearing a Skull Unit suit.Jason smirked and shook his head,placing his hand on Amanda's shoulder.  
  
Jason: Leave him be. Steve'll return eventually......If he truely loves you,he'll come back.  
  
Amanda sighed and nodded as she took a seat next to Emma.Jason laughed slightly as he looked up,noticing Sukoshi.He stared at her with a gentle glow in his eyes.Sukoshi smiled and walked to him,hugging him gently.  
  
Sukoshi: It's been a long time....."Dear".  
  
Amanda and the others looked up at Sukoshi and Steve's father,slightly confused.  
  
Emma: Huh? I don't get it! Would someone PLEASE explain what's going on?!  
  
Sukoshi sighed and dropped her arms to her sides,turning to look at the others.  
  
Sukoshi: Amanda.....you and Steve....Well,let me put it this way: Jason and I are more like you and Steve than you think.We've been through almost everything you've been through.....even this....but it was this that separated us. I had a vision of something similar to this happening to us. Your father,Chen,was to us like Lee was to you and Steve,except Chen kidnapped me and we ended up together and Jason ended up with Steve's mother.....That's why Jason and I agreed to have you both put through those experiments.....so history wouldn't repeat itself.....  
  
Jason: The experiments made you both extremely strong which enabled Steve to save you from Lee,keeping you both together...Something I failed to do all those years ago.....  
  
Jason sighed and looked to Sukoshi,smiling softly.  
  
Jason: I have missed you.....so much...  
  
Snake:I Swear to God! I'll kick your ass Shen!  
  
Snake grunted and pushed Shen as he got into the passenger side, Shen looked to Snake and smiled softly.  
  
Snake: What the hell is all this!?  
  
Shen:I'm going to look for my Father..  
  
Snake:He'll be back  
  
Shen:I know..but I want to look for him before anything else happens..  
  
Snake:Yeah I guess so..  
  
Snake punched Shen in the arm and then gently crossed his arms, Shen sighed some feeling the pain in his arm but soon went away.Meanwhile at Tokyo City Steve stayed in the open and started to destroy as many things as possible, the MP forces of Tokyo tried to stop Steve but no use, Steve ran right over them like nothing laughing as evilly as he could, the rage built in him as he broke down buildings leaving Tokyo damage badly and nothing to do about it, Steve soon fled from the city as on every station showed the chaos and were about to send all military after Steve calling it "Operation Mad Jackal".  
  
Snake:Damn..we don't have allot of firepower..I hope Hal figures out something to take Steve down with..  
  
Shen:Yeah, Same here..  
  
Snake:Right now we have nothing but Assault Rifles and some extra ammo to take him down with..  
  
Snake grunted and slammed his fist down upon the back of the vehicle Shen looked to Snake and shacked a bit.  
  
Shen: I wonder what sis found in you?..  
  
Snake:WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
Snake made a fist and placed his free hand onto Shen's collar tightly as Shen's eyes widen in fear.  
  
Shen:I said nothing! but Wonder what's for dinner!Thats All!  
  
Shen shaked some as Snake tilted his head.  
  
Snake:Freak..  
  
Back at the hospital Miharu giggled as everyone looked down to her.  
  
Yoko:Whats so funny kid?  
  
Miharu:Mr.Snake and Shen  
  
Yoko:Oh Yeah! Where are they!?  
  
Yoko went onto her knees looking to Miharu as she kept giggling and looking to Yoko.  
  
Miharu:There on the Highways! and Shen keeps saying funny stuff Snake not liking it!  
  
Miharu giggled as Yoko grunted.  
  
Yoko:That Shen!  
  
Amanda:Calm down Yoko..Everything is fun Hun  
  
Amanda brushed away Yoko's extra bangs and placed them behind her ears as Jason looked around and to Hal as Hal extended his hand to him.  
  
Hal:Mr.Emmerick, Hal Emmerick Sir  
  
Jason:Ahh Mr.Emmerick I heard allot of good things from you  
  
Jason shook Hal's hand like there was no tomorrow as he kept grinning with delight.  
  
Jason:My Boy! you would love the Gears we have back at base, you would die for.  
  
Hal:I'll check it out some time  
  
Jason:I hope you do, I hope you do  
  
Amanda laughed softly as she watched Jason looked occasionally over at Sukoshi like they both wanted to go someplace alone together.  
  
Amanda: So......you and him used to be together,like Steve and me? Sukoshi: "Used to"? No,no.....we kind of still are together....it's hard to explain. We've been apart for much longer than you can imagine......way longer than when you and Steve were separated the first time...... Amanda: You still love him?  
  
Sukoshi made a face and glared at Amanda.  
  
Sukoshi: You still love Steve? Amanda: Of course I do! How can I just stop loving him...? Sukoshi: Well,there's your answer.  
  
Sukoshi smiled softly as she stood up and walked over to Hal and Jason.Hal smiled to both of them as he made his way over to Emma and Yoko.Amanda sighed,looking out the window,fearing for Steve's life.She shook her head,then looked up to find Sukoshi and Jason gone.Amanda put her hand over her mouth,laughing joyfully.  
  
Yoko: Mother,you don't think they went to....."you know what"? Amanda: I wouldn't doubt it. They are exactly like me and Steve...it's almost kind of freaky. Yoko: They're more like you and Dad about 30 years or so from now.  
  
Amanda and Yoko laughed,nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
Amanda: I thought I was the most emotionally strong person here.....Guess I was wrong. Sukoshi and Jason have been separated for more than 50 years! I don't know if I would be able to hand being away from Steve for that long...........  
  
Amanda frowned as she looked down at her wedding ring,then buried her face in her hands as she bursted into tears.Yoko sighed and put her arms around her mother,hugging her gently.  
  
Yoko: Everything's going to be O.K......I'm sure it will....  
  
Snake:Shit for nothing stereo has shit for music..  
  
Snake kept hitting the stereo in front of him as Shen looked to Snake then back to the road as entered a gas station have they been on the road for a long time, Getting out Shen started to fill the Hummer full of Gas as Snake got out and took a look around to find people gazing over the Hummer in awe, he shook his head and went into a small shop to get some food and other items for Shen and his needs.Shen leaned against the Hummer knowing that there close to Steve's trail finding a car speeding right past them as the man shouted out with fear from inside.  
  
Man: This Is The End Of Days! Final Days On Earth!  
  
The man had great fear in his voice as other talked among their self's about what the man said.  
  
Shen:Father..what are you doing?  
  
Snake:Alright I go shit loads off food and drinks Shen..  
  
Snake smirked as he walked out of the shop caring many items of drinks and foods in many bags he could carry, placing it in the back of the Hummer he got into the passenger's seat and started to eat some jerky.  
  
Snake:I already made a phone call and Miharu answered for some reason, well I told her and she knows where we are and such, I also paid for the gas..  
  
Shen:Miharu answering the phone, I live the day to see it or hear it  
  
Snake:I know she is so polite and such..must have got it from Amanda because Yoko sure doesn't have it..Miharu is all like, "Yes Mr.Snake" "Ok I will Good Luck" other then the giggles she is set.  
  
Shen and Snake laughed it off as Shen put the gas handle away and made his way to the driver's seat and started the Hummer up once again, looking ahead he started to drive in the direction where the man had came screaming from knowing that is where they will find Steve no matter what.Back at the Military Base Miharu came skipping along the hall by herself as Emma turned to face her.  
  
Emma:Miharu! no suppose to leave by yourself  
  
Miharu: I know but I talked with Mr.Snake and Shen!  
  
Miahru jumped in front of Emma giggling looking up to her.  
  
Emma:Oh, how are they?  
  
Miharu:Good! they looking for Daddy and Mr.Snake said, "He's Hot On His Trail" what does that mean?  
  
Emma:Means, they are almost to Steve, so no worries kid  
  
Miharu:Okey Dokey, Wheres Mommy?  
  
Emma:Over there with Yoko  
  
Miharu ran past Emma and to Amanda and jumped up in her lap cuddling her to her shoulder.  
  
Miharu:Everything is fine, Mr.Snake and Shen on Daddy's "Trail"  
  
Miharu giggled looking out of the window staying close to her Mother having her head along Amanda's shoulder  
  
Amanda sighed as stared ahead,looking deeply saddened.Miharu frowned,then looked up to Amanda and smiled.  
  
Miharu: Don't be sad,Mommy! Daddy will come home soon!  
  
Amanda looked down to Miharu and faked a smile,then held her stomach as she cried out in pain.  
  
Yoko: Mother? What's wrong!?  
  
Hearing Amanda's scream,Hal immediately ran over to her and knelt down in front of her.  
  
Hal: What's wrong? You all right,Amanda? Amanda: I feel it..........he's coming...... Miharu: Daddy? Amanda: No.........Fuuma!  
  
Miharu looked to Amanda,her eyes widened with fear.  
  
Miharu: That the man from our Dream,right Mommy? Amanda: Yes.  
  
Amanda cried out again as tears streaked down her cheeks from the pain,then stood up and walked forward,only to fall to her knees on the floor.Suddenly,the room was filled with a dark light as Fuuma appeared,still wearing his red trenchcoat.He grinned as his eyes glowed blood red and long dark hair billowed softly in the wind.  
  
Fuuma: I tried to warn you and Steve on what would happen....and,just as I had hoped,he ran in fear,leaving his beloved wife alone and in danger.  
  
The other looked on in fear as they started to run towards Fuuma and Amanda. Fuuma turned and blasted them with a wave of energy,throwing them back against the wall,pinning them there,with such a force,it made a huge crack.  
  
Fuuma: STAY BACK!  
  
He laughed evilly as he turned back to Amanda. Amanda looked to him in fear as she slowly backed away,keeping her hands over her stomach.  
  
Fuuma: You know why I'm here,my precious. You have something that is mine and I must have it!!  
  
Amanda screamed as she tried to run,but Fuuma ran,in a blur,to the front of her and grabbed her by the throat,choking her slightly.  
  
Amanda: Fuuma......stop it........please! Fuuma: With the sword you have within you,I shall finally rid this world of Steven.....along with whomever stands in my way!  
  
Fuuma laughed, then held his hand up in the air,then stabbed it into Amanda's stomach,pulling out a sword.Blood sprayed everywhere as Amanda's body fell forward to the ground,into a puddle of her own blood.Sukoshi and Jason came running as fast as they could,but it was too late.Seeing Amanda,Sukoshi gave a blood-curdling scream as she cradled her dead body in her arms.Fuuma look down to them and laughed,holding the bloodied sword in his hand,then walked from the hospital,vanishing into thin air,as the others were released from being pinned.Yoko,Emma,and Miharu screamed as they ran to Amanda's side,cried repeatedly.  
  
Yoko: MOTHER!!!!!!  
  
Steve kept his rampage throwing vehicles away from sight, he soon stopped and turned around quickly finding Fuuma coming at Steve with the sword, Steve reached quickly and leaped from the body and slide down the long road of vehicles as many people scattered.  
  
Fuuma:This is a better advantage I think Steven!  
  
Steve was in a crouched position keeping his right hand onto the pavement road looking right at Fuuma glaring at him with his own blood red eyes.  
  
Fuuma:Your also too late Amanda is dead--  
  
Steve:I know! I have seen it coming!  
  
Fuuma:So you knew all about it?--  
  
Steve:Yes!  
  
Steve smirked sadistically as he strafed along the side of the pavement street looking to Fuuma as Fuuma for once looked shook.  
  
Fuuma:Then why not save her?  
  
Steve:Becuase we had to die some time..we are tools and tools need to be used up to a point..it was Amanda's time..  
  
Fuuma:And you call yourself a husband?..  
  
Steve smirked as he stepped over a dead body of a female officer as Fuuma tighten the sword surprised by Steve's words, Shaking his head Fuuma charged at Steve once again as he tried to hit him with the sword, Steve watched and smirked as he moved to the side, Fuuma countered and went for the side as well but Steve was to fast and soon was right above him, Fuuma's eyes widen as Steve launched his right fist down upon Fuuma as Fuuma stumbled back.  
  
Fuuma:Damn You! How Did You Get That Fast!  
  
Steve:You made me..Remember?..  
  
Steve started to walk to Fuuma as he kept moving back.  
  
Fuuma:You! You Don't Understand the powers of this sword!  
  
Steve:You sure? from what I get I'm just like Amanda...in what way don't I understand?  
  
Steve smirked as he placed his own hand right threw his chest, blood went everywhere as Steve smirked looking to Fuuma.  
  
Steve:Thank you for the idea...better run..  
  
Fuuma watched shaking his head not believing any of this, Steve started to pull a large sword out of his chest instead of his stomach he looked right to Fuuma as he licked the blood clean before walking to Fuuma.  
  
Steve:Now..since you killed another..I have to make sure you die..I am your judge..this is my judgement day..  
  
Fuuma shouted with anger and threw the sword right in front of him pointing to Steve as a large light formed heading to Steve, Steve extend his right hand with the sword and shot a black light as the two lights hit it sent a large wave of power, On the Highway Shen and Snake looked up in awe.  
  
Snake:Holy Shit...what is that?..  
  
Shen:Dad?...  
  
Snake:Must be, Step On It Shen!  
  
Snake grunted as he looked ahead to the city engulfed with the power, the power was so great it made a "Shield" around the city, the dome like shield protected everything inside the city from all damage made by the too.  
  
Fuuma:So you do understand...even about this Shield..  
  
Steve:I told you..no damage is taken to the civilans..even it doesn't mater..this fight is between you and I!  
  
Steve smirked as his eyes went eye with lunacy as his fangs where visible, rushing towards Fuuma as Fuuma rushed to Steve the two collided swords as this kept going, many energy blasts where sent as the two where back upon the streets breathing heavily.  
  
Steve:Want to see a trick?  
  
Fuuma looked to Steve confused as Steve rushed at Fuuma, Fuuma got into a defence mode as two figured, Fuuma did a good job stopping the two as Steve soon broke into three right behind Fuuma and stabbed him with the sword, the second one followed threw stabbing him in the chest as the last of the three stabbed Fuuma in the stomach, blood sprayed everywhere as Fuuma looked to the sky.  
  
Fuuma:Why..I was so close..what did I miss?..I understood everything...  
  
Steve smirked as all three figured took the swords out of him as the blood from the swords trailed onto the pavement ground staining it, Soon all figured formed back into the original.  
  
Steve:Just another God Of The Mind..  
  
Steve chuckled as he started to walk down the street as the shield soon collapsed as everything they hit and damaged broke into pieces leaving the city in chaos.  
  
Sukoshi cried as she held Amanda in her arms, then placed her hand over her stomach,healing her.Amanda took a breath and gasped in pain as she smiled up to everyone.  
  
Miharu: Mommy's alive!  
  
Amanda: Why.....why did you bring me back,Mother?  
  
Sukoshi: Because,like you said,you are the only one who can stop Steve. He knew you had died......and didn't even give a damn.  
  
Amanda stood up and waved her hand in front of her own face,making her clothes change to her long-sleeved white dress with a white headband and sandals.She sighed,then smiled to everyone agian,then walked out of the hospital and disappeared.She reappeared a few seconds,later,floating high above Steve.Amanda cried out in sorrow and landed gently to the ground a few inches from Steve.  
  
Amanda: Steven.......please listen to me.....  
  
Amanda sighed as tears streaked down her cheeks,then,before Steve could do anything,she ran forward and hugged him lovingly,resting her head against his chest.  
  
Amanda: I love you.......I know you don't care about anything anymore anymore...and I understand that. Why are you running away from this!? You're going to run away,just because of some stupid ass dream I had?!You think you are confused? What about ME!? I'm just as confused about this as you are,if not more!Do you think I ENJOY the things I see in my mind!? That I like seeing all the death and destruction from my Visions!? Cause if you think that,you got another thing coming!  
  
Amanda bursted into tears as she buried her face in Steve's chest.  
  
Amanda: I love you...........I don't care anymore. I'll go with you,where ever you are going......I'll stay by your side 'til the end....I love you.....love you so much......just take me with you.....don't leave me again......you promised......If you are just going to leave me like this,then kill me now! I can't live without you......I'd rather die in your arms,than live without you in mine.....  
  
Steve:Fine..  
  
With that said Steve placed the sword right into Amanda's stomach and thrusted it slightly holding her close to him he grunted with anger as a tear ran down his face.  
  
Steve:I'll end your pain..we are just puppets...puppets on a killing spree..you can't see it yet..but I can!  
  
He threw Amanda from the sword as Amanda's blood ran down the sword he looked down at her body for a moment before he started to walk ahead staying emotionless as Amanda's eyes where pure white her mouth open as blood ran down the corner of her mouth, Walking ahead Steve soon disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Miharu:Mommy!NO!  
  
Miharu started to cry as loud as she could as Yoko sighed and made her way to Miharu you pushed her aside as Miharu started to run down the hall.  
  
Yoko:Miharu!  
  
Yoko gave chase as Sukoshi looked stunned to the ground while Jason placed his hand onto her shoulder not wanting to know what happen as he stood silent and looked down right to Sukoshi's feet, Emma followed chase with Yoko, Back on the road Shen and Snake made it to the city as best as they could, each of them had Assault Rifles in hands as they ran into what's left of the city, Shen looked ahead finding Amanda lifeless and ran to her.  
  
Shen:Mother?..No!  
  
Shen held Amanda close as Snake finally made his way over to them and sighed shaking his head  
  
Miharu ran down the hall,crying repeatedly, then vanished, reappearing next to Shen.  
  
Shen: Miharu?  
  
Miharu looked down to Amanda and kissed her forehead.  
  
Miharu: Don't worry,Mommy.......I know Daddy....the real Daddy,still loves you very much! I'll make him all better.....  
  
Miharu cried slightly,then wiped her tears away as she looked up,seeing Steve hidden in the darkness.Miharu growled with an inhuman rage as she started to float in the air,huge balls of energy flying around her,as her eyes flashed brighter than Steve's.  
  
Miharu: You.......you hurt my Mommy! You took her away!! Took her.....and my Daddy away! You're not my Daddy!!!!  
  
Miharu screamed in anger and sorrow as she sent gigantic blasts of energy towards Steve.Steve dodged the attack,barely,as the energy smashed into a nearby building,creating a huge "mushroom" cloud.Back at the hospital,Sukoshi "watched" what was taking place as she buried her face in Jason's chest.  
  
Sukoshi: Miharu,no!  
  
Jason: It'll be all right......my love.....Miharu,she....she can save Steve....save him from himself.  
  
Sukoshi nodded slightly,then cried even more as she thought of what Steve had done.  
  
Sukoshi: I can't believe......Steven......killed Amanda....... Jason: Yes and No. Amanda wanted him to.She said so herself : "I'd rather die in your arms,than live without you in mine." and Thus,Steve granted her wish.....  
  
Steve grunted and charged at Miharu, Miharu kept throwing energy balls as Steve rammed her with his right shoulder from behind doing his splitting form technique, he watched as Miharu hit the ground next to Shen, Snake took his gun and aimed to Steve.  
  
Snake:Going High!  
  
Snake started to fire burst shots moving closer to Steve while shouting in anger, Steve looked to Snake and grunted.  
  
Steve:None Of You Understand!  
  
Steve sent out a large energy wave as Shen covered Amanda and Miharu from he blast as Snake supported himself from the blast grunting loudly.  
  
Steve:I Will Do This On My Own!  
  
With that said Steve disappeared form sight leaving a large crater where he was, Miharu opened her eyes as Shen checked on the two, Amanda still was motionless as Miharu pushed Shen away and got up and ran forward soon disappearing herself, Snake tried to catch Miharu but fell into he progress.  
  
Snake:Damnit! Get Back Here Miharu!  
  
Snake kept yelling as Shen looked over his Mother's dead body as he brushed her hair away from her face as he closed her eyes with his own fingers sighing deeply.  
  
Shen:Love you mother, I hope you find happiness in the other world..we all will love you back home..  
  
Emma and Yoko came back down the hall into the Waiting Room as they both fell to their knees,crying over Amanda's death.yoko kept crying,louder and louder,then looked up to see a fairly transparent figure standing outside the hospital.  
  
Yoko: What....?  
  
They all stood up and headed outside,following the mysterious figure,finally ending up with Shen and Snake.  
  
Snake: What? What are you all doing here? Yoko: We saw this....thing......  
  
Yoko dried her tears as she heard a familiar soft laughter carried by the wind.  
  
Yoko: Mother.....?  
  
She turned around to see the figure,Amanda's spirit,poke her head around a tree,laughing happily as she ran out from behind it,wearing her favourite long-sleeved white dress with her hair pushed back with a white headband,and sandals on her feet.Amanda smiled softly as she laughed,brushing her hair back behind her ears,adjusting her headband.  
  
Shen: Mother.....  
  
Amanda's spirit laughed happily,as she spun around in a circle, then turned and ran down the street,still smiling and laughing as she finally disappeared.  
  
Sukoshi: Don't be sad,Yoko and Shen.......your mother...she is finally at peace.....  
  
Steve stopped right in the middle of the highway, he turned around finding Miharu right behind him calm and looked up to him.  
  
Steve:Miharu....  
  
Miharu stayed silent as she walked up to Steve hand held his hand, tears running down both of their faces.  
  
Steve:I..I killed your Mother..my wife..  
  
Steve sniffed slightly as he went onto his knees placing his hands onto the ground as his own tears ran down his face standing the ground, Miharu went by his face and smiled slightly.  
  
Steve:Miharu..kill me..Now..  
  
Miharu:No Daddy..not going to kill you...your going to come home so I can take care of you...  
  
Steve kept crying as he looked to the ground.  
  
Steve:I'm a monster..I killed my wife..becuase I knew..I knew she would have died..I took her own life..becuase I didn't want her to follow me..but stay home!..I killed her for a stupid reason!  
  
Steve grunted and lowered his hand onto the ground weeping, Miharu looked down to Steve smiling slightly.  
  
Miharu:Daddy...lets walk home..so I can take care of you..  
  
Steve looked to Miharu and sighed.  
  
Steve:How can you love me! For what I did!  
  
Miharu:Becuase, your my Daddy...and I forgive you, Mommy would have too..  
  
Miharu held her hand out as Steve stumbled to stand up as he held her hand as the started to head down the highway staying to the side, Miharu looked up to Steve and kept smiling, he looked down to her and returned the smile not knowing how she forgives him over this all.  
  
Miharu:I'll protect you Daddy..just don't ever go away...I only got you left..  
  
Steve sighed as he kept holding Miharu's hand, back at the Military Base, Yoko broke out crying as she wept upon Shen as Shen hugged her tightly.  
  
Yoko:Mother!  
  
Shen:Shhhhh Yoko..  
  
Shen rocked her as Yoko kept crying as she started to beat on Shen's chest slightly.  
  
Yoko:Why! Why Did Father Do This!? Why Shen!?  
  
Shen stayed silent and looked to her as he kept hugging her and rocking her trying to calm her down as he was thinking the same.  
  
Snake:All because he didn't want her to see what he has become..killing a love one, granting a wish..makes me wonder you'll I'll die..  
  
Soon after a couple hours Steve and Miharu made it into the Military Entrance, Guards had their weapons aimed to kill but still shaking, Steve smiled looking down to Miharu as she smiled looking up to Steve holding his hand.  
  
Miharu:Daddy come on..be a big boy and keep going..  
  
Steve nodded gently and looked down to Miharu with his golden eyes, Soon everyone looked out of the window watching Steve walk with Miharu back.  
  
Snake:I can't believe it..she got him back...  
  
Jason:Told you.. 


End file.
